Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technical field, more particularly, relates to a conductive structure, a method of manufacturing the conductive structure, and an array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display panel has many advantages, such as, light weight, low power consumption, low radiation, small volume, etc., it has replaced a conventional cathode ray tube display and is widely used in various display fields, such as, family, public place, office, personal electronic products, and so on.
In the prior art, the liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises a color film substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the color film substrate and the array substrate. With the increase of the size of the liquid crystal display panel and the higher requirements for the display performance, it needs to reduce resistance of a gate line and a data line on the array substrate. A wiring made of aluminum is unable to meet the requirements for the display performance because the aluminum wiring has higher resistance coefficient. Thereby, using a copper wiring as the gate line and the data line is becoming the mainstream technology in future because the resistance coefficient of the copper wiring is much lower than that of the aluminum wiring. Currently, during manufacturing the copper wiring on the array substrate, in order to prevent diffusion of copper and increase the adhesion force thereof, typically, it is necessary to provide a barrier metal film under the copper metal film. However, since arrangement of atoms at an interface between different metals is irregular, the interface energy between different metals becomes relative larger. As a result, as shown in FIG. 1, the copper metal film and the barrier metal film are likely to separate from each other at the interface therebetween (referred to as interface separation phenomenon or undercut) once the interface between the copper metal film and the barrier metal film is exposed to a photo resist stripping liquid during stripping off residual photo resist after etching the copper metal film and the barrier metal film below the copper metal film, thus decreasing the quality of the product.